Wedding Bells
by fruityrowing
Summary: Rumors are Iruka's worst enemy... Or maybe it was Kakashi? Yaoi- BL story (malexmale). Please be advised before reading!


**Wedding Bells**

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to their respective owners. No profit is being made.

**Summary:** Rumors are Iruka's worst enemy... Or maybe it was Kakashi?

**Author's Note:** This is my first KakaIru fanfic, though I've been a pretty avid fan for many years. This started off as a Drabble (to kind of test the waters) but became a full-fledged one-shot. I guess I should just be glad it didn't turn into a chapter story.

I hope y'all enjoy the story.

It's meant to be sickeningly cute... So just a heads up!

*Not beta-d*

~ . ~

"Kakashi-sensei could you please explain to me why people are congratulating me on an engagement between you and I?" Iruka asked, as a slight blush touched upon his face. It was embarrassing enough to have to ask such a question, let alone to _this_ person in particular.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei... I didn't know we were engaged. If that is the case, I demand a kiss to celebrate our joyous union!" Kakashi responded with a smile (or what Iruka assumed was a smile- going by how Kakashi's one visible eye turned into an upside down 'U'). Kakashi began to approach Iruka by taking a couple of steps forward, with his arms wide open.

"We're not engaged!" Iruka responded- quite literally taken aback by Kakashi's rather odd behavior (which Iruka demonstrated by taking a couple of steps back away from Kakashi).

If Iruka was ever asked to define their relationship, he would have most likely responded by saying that they were 'mere acquaintances'- knowing each other through work and through mutual friends; but far from being intimate enough to have such a ridiculous discussion- whether it be of a joking nature or not!

"That was quite uncalled for! As your fiancé, I don't appreciate your tone- now please give me a kiss so that we can make up." Kakashi said, once more taking steps toward Iruka.

"You're NOT my fiancé! And, I am NOT going to kiss you. We're not even dating!" Iruka nearly yelled out- once more backing up to avoid being in such close proximity to the (rather crazy) Jounin.

Iruka wasn't too sure what to make of the situation. All sorts of alarms were beginning to go off in his head. Not only because Kakashi was acting so strange, but also because of the shortening distance to the wall. From what he could tell, he only had a couple of steps left before he became trapped up against the wall.

"Oh, we're not? Well then I think we should remedy that by kissing!" Kakashi tried again- stepping forward until Iruka no longer had any space to move.

"What?! No! That would be counter-productive in getting rid of the rumors!" Iruka exclaimed. He no longer had room to move; and though he was slightly concerned that he was weaker (in comparison) to this particular Jounin, he was still quite certain that he would be able to escape if the situation called for it.

"And why do you keep asking for a kiss?!" Iruka asked quite upset at Kakashi's very, _very_ odd behavior.

"Maa, Sensei, isn't it obvious? We don't want our well-wishers to think our love has gone cold." Kakashi had leaned forward to whisper into Iruka's ear.

"You're insane! We're not in love!" this time Iruka _did_ yell- furiously rubbing at his ear to get rid of the weird tingling feeling left by Kakashi's hot breath. He was glad they were out of sight lest more rumors about their _affair_ circulate about the village.

"Maa Sensei, you wound my heart," Kakashi said. He had taken a step back and had placed both his hands on his heart as if to show it was actually aching. It lasted only a few seconds before Kakashi was back in Iruka's personal space.

"You should play nice, or I'm going to have to _steal_ a kiss- so that everyone can rest assured that we are still very much lovey dovey with each other." Kakashi said in a low voice.

It took almost all of Iruka's self control to force the shudder to be unnoticeable- though Kakashi's smug smile seemed to hint that he knew he had affected Iruka in some way anyways (though in all honesty Iruka couldn't really tell if the smile was smug or not- just that the way Kakashi's one eye seemed to glint knowingly at Iruka's predicament irked him greatly). Unfortunately, due to all of Iruka's thoughts concentrated on ignoring and controlling his involuntary bodily actions, his mouth had decided it would shut down and no longer work correctly.

"Luh- duh..." Iruka was finally at a loss for words as his senses were bombarded with Kakashi and his close proximity. Iruka could not fathom why things were turning out this way. He racked his brain, trying to find a logical explanation for this very inexplicable situation.

Of course he had heard rumors of the Jounin's not-so-sane approach to life, but Iruka was never one to actually believe rumors. Iruka had always assumed Kakashi had some reason or another to explain why he did the things he did.

Also, the thought of Kakashi's advances being due to his insanity rang a bit offensively in Iruka's mind. Though Iruka was not _Mr. Konoha of the Year_, he was by no means only attractive to insane people (though if he was _truly_ objective, his track record would prove otherwise).

Maybe it was because of those few times in which Iruka had gotten advice from the Jounin. It could be possible that the intimately-challenged Jounin had mistaken those instances as more than just a simple sempai-kohai or nin-nin interaction (though it seemed odd that Kakashi would wait several years before interacting with Iruka in such a manner). Or maybe it was one of those Gai/Kakashi challenges he heard so much about. It was also possible that it was a dare- or (kami forbid) a mission. But none of these reasons (maybe except for the dare) seemed to really explain why Kakashi thought it appropriate to act _this way_ with him in public -no less.

"Mmm… Sensei I love it when you become speechless like that." Kakashi said sensuously, further trapping Iruka up against the wall.

"I... I..." Iruka attempted to speak to no avail as he felt his face heat up in a darker blush.

Kakashi leant down and purred as he snuggled his clothed nose against the warmed tan skin of Iruka's exposed neck. "I also love it when you blush. It gets my imagination going..." Kakashi said as one of his hands somehow found a way to gently grope Iruka's (delectable) ass.

Iruka, seeming to finally jump out of his reverie at the (admittedly not all that unwelcome) touch, shoved at Kakashi but (predictably) failed to completely push him off.  
"I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm..." Kakashi had caught both of Iruka's hands with his right hand and further trapped Iruka by keeping their hands between their bodies. Kakashi then took his free hand and effectively shut Iruka up when he pulled his mask down to reveal the bottom of his face.

Iruka's brain could not even register what it meant to see Kakashi's bare face. All he could think of was how the smile on Kakashi's face was seemingly lecherous. Iruka wasn't even sure if smiles could be described in such a way, but he was sure that the way Kakashi's lips were slightly apart, emitting hot air with every breath; slightly baring his teeth, emphasizing an almost animalistic hunger- would epitomize such a smile.

Iruka had to turn his face away at the heated gaze Kakashi was fixating upon him. Kakashi's eyes had been calculating him- almost as if they were trying to figure out which part of his body would be the tastiest.

Iruka felt the faintest touch of a finger under his chin, and then an added pressure on the finger directed his face forward once more. Iruka, in a small act of defiance and stubbornness, kept his gaze down.

"Iruka-sensei... Iruka... Please... Please look at me." Iruka heard Kakashi say in a small voice. Though he tried not to, his eyes (quite involuntarily) traveled the length of Kakashi's (still clothed) neck, up his bare face until they finally landed on Kakashi's visible eye.

"I... I don't know what you think you are playing at by acting this way with me, but I won't let you toy with me. I may not be as strong as you, but you better think twice if you think I'm just going to let you make a fool out of me." Iruka somehow managed out. His voice had (thankfully) remained steady and strong.

Kakashi's eye turned wide before they softened. He hesitated for a second, but then as if he had made a resolution, he proceeded to let go of Iruka's hands and then he took a step back (just one). His left hand slid up to rest against Iruka's right cheek whilst his right hand (now free) came up and gently brushed along Iruka's left cheek before it too rested against said cheek. Both hands, now framing Iruka's face, felt warm against Iruka's (already too hot) skin.

Iruka could feel the firm grip the hands had on his face- but not too tight as to alarm him. He could tell Kakashi was, in his own way, trying to convey that he was not a threat.

Iruka felt Kakashi leaning forward, shortening the distance between their faces. He closed his eyes and even before he knew what he was doing, he made the hand signals and replaced himself with whatever was closest to him (which happened to be broken chair).

Making his way out of the alleyway behind the academy (where he had initially come upon Kakashi lounging on the first floor open window- reading _that_ book), Iruka sped up until he was finally in the midst of a crowd- all doing their various grocery shopping for dinner. He felt safe there- surely not even Kakashi would do anything outlandish in public. It was well known Kakashi was a private person- hiding behind _that_ book to avoid being social. Iruka just had to get home and then he would be safe from doing anything stupid- like actually falling for the Copy-nin!

Wait! Hold up! Fall for...?! Had he really just thought that?! But... He barely knew the guy- save for those exaggerated stories given by Naruto, he knew next to nothing about Sharingan no Kakashi. Yeah, sure, Kakashi was very attractive... but fall for?! He needed to get home quick and busy himself with grading papers or cooking before his mind started to wander once more.

He was grateful that he was off mission desk duty that day. It was a stroke of luck hidden in the midst of bad rumors and even worse students. Though the students tended to be well behaved (usually... well maybe more like sometimes...); whenever there was some sort of gossip about him floating about, they became incorrigible. He was just glad that he didn't have to go through it again with the overgrown children (aka the Jounin) at the missions desk.

Once Iruka arrived at home, he immediately set to work in the kitchen. Cooking always managed to help get his mind off useless things. He took out various ingredients from his refrigerator and pantry; and coupled with the ingredients he had bought on his way home, he tried to figure out what to eat.

He spotted the big pack of dried yakisoba that he had bought on sale a while ago. He had intended to invite his friends over, but he had never gotten around to it. He knew it wouldn't necessarily go bad, but it would become stale if he left it unused. With little deliberation, he decided to make stir-fry using the noodles with the chicken cutlets he had bought that day (also on sale).

He then spotted the four saury he had purchased two days ago on a deal too good to pass up. He had managed to eat two of them, but he still had the four left. Deciding it was better to cook all of them rather than letting them go bad (or freeze them and then forget they were there), he put them in the sink to rinse them before salting them to grill.

Last, he decided he would make miso soup and forgo making rice altogether (given that he already had the yakisoba). He left the ingredients he would need to make the respective dishes and put away everything he would not need.

Though it was illogical to make so much food, given that he lived alone, he knew he had to keep himself busy. He also had a small urge to drown himself in food. A small part of him was hopeful that he would be able to forget some of the things he'd been through by stuffing himself to the point of explosion. He also figured he could take any left-overs as a bento the next day. And given the types of nins at the Academy and Missions Desk, he knew he would be able to finish all of the food in no time.

He first set to work in preparing the fish. He rinsed each fish in water, making sure to rinse the insides too. Though he liked to eat the fish whole, he had cleaned the insides of the fish when he had first purchased them- hoping to keep them good for as long as possible. It had been somewhat unwise to have bought so many, especially when it was only him, but the Ojisan at the market had done a good job of selling them. Once they were rinsed sufficiently, he dried them with a paper towel and then salted them. He placed them on the side so as to let them sit.

He then set to work peeling and mincing the garlic he would need for the stir-fry. He took great satisfaction every time he crushed a clove by turning the blade of the kitchen knife flat and pressing down. He then gathered all of the crushed garlic cloves and proceeded to chop them all up into small pieces.

He preferred to do everything himself- rather than buy already prepared ingredients. There was something calming about doing the menial tasks required for cooking. He could focus on the task, but still be alert enough to react to any and all expected or unexpected situations. He finished preparing all of the other ingredients in no time- having a good fifteen years of experience in cooking.

He moved around his kitchen expertly as he prepared the three different dishes. He put two separate pots of water on the stove. One big one for the yaki soba and another smaller one for the miso soup. He put dashi into the smaller pot for the soup and put a cover on both pots to wait for the water to heat up. During the down time he grilled the fish (two at a time- his fish grill was a small one). Once his fish were done the water for the yaki soba was boiling so he dumped all of the noodles into the water. As he waited for the noodles he put some miso paste into the small the paste was sufficiently mixed into the water he added the rest of the ingredients and put the heat to low to let the soup simmer.

He drained the water from the noodles and set them aside for his yaki soba. He began his stir-fry by sautéing the chicken with garlic in a bit of oil. He added the vegetables next and then finally the noodles. He added a bit of sauce and he was nearly complete. Once he made sure the noodles were sufficiently cooked he plated the dish. He placed the finished yaki soba and grilled saury on the small dining table just outside of the kitchenette. He then took out a small bowl and filled it with soup. He turned toward his dining table- and almost dropped the hot soup all over his feet at the sight before him.

"It's regrettable that the saury's insides had been cleaned, but beggars can't be choosers neh?" Kakashi said as he picked at the saury- having seated himself where Iruka had intended to sit (which was quite obvious as there was only one plate setting and only one of him- or there had been only him in the small apartment just a minute ago). Kakashi's mask was once again around his neck- baring his whole face (except the Sharingan) to Iruka and his apartment.

"How... Why... How did... How did you get in? Nevermind... stupid question." Iruka said when he saw Kakashi's eyes subconsciously (or consciously- Iruka was unsure of which) looked toward the far window. Though he had placed traps, he knew that someone of Kakashi's calibre would have been able to dismantle them (or Kakashi and Konoha as a result would have long been annihilated).

"Why are you here?" Iruka asked as he placed the soup down by Kakashi- surprisingly taking everything quite calmly despite his still shocked state. It was possible that he was just too tired to argue or even try to fight Kakashi off. He went back into the kitchenette and took out another set of plates and utensils for himself. He poured himself a bowl of miso soup and sat down across from Kakashi.

"I would have preferred eggplant in my miso soup, but this is good too." Kakashi said with a smile. His eye became an upside down 'u' in his signature smile- but this time Iruka could actually see the smile. Unlike the earlier lecherous smile, his mouth looked welcoming and charming (and quite kissable too- though Iruka dutifully stamped that thought out as soon as it popped into his head).

Iruka only managed a half hearted glare at Kakashi before he began to eat also. He put some of the yaki soba onto his personal plate and took the remaining two saury (that was not claimed by Kakashi) onto another separate plate. Well at least he had one less thing to worry about- the food looked like it wouldn't make it past the night.

He kept his head down in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with the Jounin. He wasn't too sure what to make of the situation, but he had to admit the events from earlier seemed to have jaded him to Kakashi's odd behaviors.

"Mmmmh"

Iruka's head shot up in surprise. That... that sound was absolutely, inarguably sinful! That had not been the sound of someone simply enjoying a meal- no, that was the sound of someone enjoying the carnal pleasures of another person! Though it had been a moan there had been a hint of a grunt- the kind of sound people make right before they reach the peak of absolution.

Iruka's face began to heat up at the way Kakashi was looking at him. Kakashi took a bite of the yakisoba and made _that_ sound again. Iruka could feel the first stirrings of a reaction at the sound. He looked back down at his food and kept his eyes there. He couldn't let himself be lead around again by the Sharingan user. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened in the alleyway.

"This is good." Kakashi said.

"I'm glad." Iruka dryly replied- making a point to not look up. He was unsure of what he was feeling in that exact moment. He just prayed that Kakashi would eat and leave. He was hopeful that if he was as boring as possible then Kakashi would lose interest and decide to leave him be. Though, Iruka highly doubted that was likely to happen.

They ate in silence thereafter until they were both done eating. Iruka began to clear the dishes. He noted that there was just about a serving of the yakisoba left. He took all of the dishes to the sink to wash them. He put the leftover yakisoba in a bento box to take with him the next day to work.

Iruka had just started to soap a dish sponge when he felt Kakashi's presence behind him. Kakashi's arms framed his body as his hands came to rest on the sink edge. Iruka became trapped between Kakashi's arms but did his best to ignore the Jounin behind him. He continued to wash the dishes despite Kakashi's close proximity- which seemed to only increase with the passing time. Iruka felt the heat come off of Kakashi's body- it wrapped around him and heightened his senses.

"Why did you come here?" Iruka asked again. His voice sounded weak even to his own ears. Kakashi's arms wrapped around his body and Iruka found it hard not to find comfort in the warm embrace.

"Don't sound so defeated..." Kakashi said as his bare nose nuzzled Iruka's neck. The way Kakashi and Iruka melted into each other- one would have thought they had been dating for at least two years. "I didn't mean to alarm you so much earlier... Just tease you a bit..." Kakashi started.

"When I first heard the rumors, I ignored them at first. It seemed ridiculous that such a rumor would come out of nowhere- no matter how much I wanted it to be true. But the more it spread throughout Konoha, the more I wanted it to become a reality. I thought, here's my chance- I could use this opportunity to approach you, or something of that nature..."

Kakashi took the sponge out of Iruka's hand and turned him around. Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's eyes and continued to speak. "I was on my way to see you when you called out my name today." Kakashi's right hand came up to Iruka's face. Iruka felt Kakashi's wet thumb rub against his cheek and again Iruka melted into the warmth. "And then I saw you- blushing so beautifully, asking why such a rumor was spreading throughout the village. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to keep your face in a perpetual blush and so I began to tease you." Kakashi said as he rested his head on Iruka's right shoulder. Kakashi turned his head to look toward Iruka.

"I feel so comfortable around you. I've long given up trusting other people, let alone fellow nins, with things like my feelings. I may trust them to be there for me when we fight an enemy, but not with things like this. But with you, I feel like I wouldn't have to hide behind masks and books."

Kakashi's arms wrapped around Iruka in an embrace once more. Iruka knew he was already too far gone to refuse the man. Was it possible to be absolutely and irrevocably in love with a man he barely knew? Sure, they had spoken a couple of words to each other in the past, but there never existed this type of feeling toward the other man. All of a sudden it was as if there was something stuck in his chest- something trying to become something more- something significant. It was indescribable, and yet Iruka knew it was love. He didn't need to over analyze it to figure it out- he just knew.

Iruka bent his head and let his lips brush up against Kakashi's lips. When Kakashi did not move, Iruka deepened the kiss and pressed his lips firmly against Kakashi's lips. The taste of miso soup lingered on Kakashi's lips- Iruka figured it was the last thing Kakashi had finished off.

Kakashi picked up his head from Iruka's shoulder as he responded to Iruka's kiss. Iruka felt the tip of Kakashi's tongue swipe across his bottom lip, silently asking for more. Iruka slowly pulled away from Kakashi, not wanting to alarm him, but still letting him know that going further was out of the question.

"Sorry... too fast..." Kakashi said with a look of rejection, insecurity, and regret marring his handsome face.

Iruka pulled Kakashi's face close with his two hands. He placed a gentle kiss on Kakashi's lips before speaking. "Yes... too fast, but not something you have to apologize for." Iruka looked into Kakashi's eye. "I just figured out I'm in love with you- I'm not quite ready to take it that far... well, not until I get to know you better."

"Maa, but you already know me so well." Kakashi half whined, taking a tiny step back to put some distance between the two.. "You know I'm a Jounin, you know that I am very handsome- and after today you know that I like you." Kakashi finished with a dashing smile.

Iruka relaxed as the tension eased away. He discovered he liked this playful side of Kakashi. "Yes, but I don't know all kinds of very important information." Iruka said with a bright smile. "Like what colors you like, what shoe size you wear, what food you like to eat, and what zodiac sign you are." Iruka said as he mock counted the list with his hands.

"Fine, fine, I concede. I guess we could start with getting to know my favorite foods." Kakashi said with a glint in his eye. "I like miso soup with eggplants, saury that has been grilled, oh and a new favorite of mine: umi no iruka. It's a delicacy in Konoha, but very addicting." Kakashi said as he took advantage of the opening and licked Iruka's exposed neck.

Iruka startled and jumped back. His hand involuntarily went up to where Kakashi had licked. He rubbed at the spot, trying to get rid of the tingling feeling the warm tongue left behind. Nevermind, he thought, he DIDN'T like this side of the man.

~Fin~

End Note: Truthfully, I don't have the confidence that both characters are "in character", but I don't think they are too out of character either... I don't know... Now that it's complete I've lost all sorts of confidence... Well... any words of review is welcome (though the mean ones do break my heart into a million little pieces- never to be whole again) anything and everything would be helpful for any future endeavors!


End file.
